Damaged Daughter
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Bahasa dan IPA Matematika adalah dua hal yang berbeda. A Goodbye Stage from 'Indonesian Kara'. [AU]


Satu lembar kertas putih itu mulai ditulisi, sebatang pena bertinta biru segera termainkan oleh jemari.

Mata si pemilik pena itu mulai berbinar, inilah karya perdananya, yang semoga akan membuahkan karya-karya selanjutnya.

Dari satu lembar, bertambah menjadi dua, dari dua menjadi tiga, dari tiga menjadi empat, dan seterusnya. Terus begitu, selama berminggu-minggu yang pelan-pelan mengubah tahun.

Tidak cukup setahun. Tidak hanya dua-tiga tahun berlalu. Belasan tahun pena yang sama (namun hanya berganti tinta) telah menulisi puluhan ribu lembar dengan berbagai arah, berbagai tokoh, bermacam nama, bermacam jalan cerita dia tuliskan.

Merangkak naik dari seorang pemula yang penuh semangat, menjadi seorang profesional setingkat _virtuoso_.

Produktifitas yang sangat prima, 'dia' menuliskan berbagai banyak karya, hingga dia dewasa. Ditetapkannyalah penulis sebagai profesinya.

Semboyan **_citrakan alam semesta dalam untaian kata_** tercipta, melukiskan seluruh harapan dan imajinasi 'penulis' di bawah langit yang sama.

* * *

 _Sama, seperti milyaran manusia lainnya.._

* * *

Hanya saja...

Mata yang semula bening berbinar kini mulai merabun dan berkaca. Pandangan luasnya kini telah terhalangi oleh sepasang beningnya lensa.

Si 'pemilik' pena telah menua, telah uzur usianya, seakan siap untuk ditelan senja.

Masa-masa sempurna ketika 'dia' dewasa telah berakhir, tergantikan oleh masa tua yang penuh _kesendirian._

Dia sendiri, keluarganya membenci dirinya, hanya karena profesi yang ia cintai sangat tidak sesuai dengan pilihan **_orang tua_** dan keluarganya.

* * *

 _Bisakah dia memutar balik waktu_ _? Kembali pada masa-masa indahnya, dimana dia menjadi penulus yang dicintai oleh para pembaca?_

* * *

Menitikkan air mata kini tidak berharga, hingga srkonyong-konyong, tubuh itu rebah dan rohnya beralih meninggalkan dunia.

Meninggalkan segalanya. Harta, jabatan, profesi, takhta, dan sisa-sisa keluarga tercinta.

Tidak terkecuali sebatang pena yang masih bagus isinya, dan selembar kertas putih polos yang masih halus hasil sentuhannya.

Malam-malam sepi, dimana beberapa tahun sebelumnya masih ada kegiatan di ruang kerja ini. Pena dan kertas itu tergeletak tidak berguna begitu saja...

... Di atas meja yang perlahan mulai dipenuhi debu.

Ruangan itu sangat sepi...

Semua sudah **_mati_**...

* * *

 **...~*oOo*~...**

 **Adit Sopo Jarwo (c) _MD Entertainmen_ _t_**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya **.**

 **.**

 **\- DAMAGED DAUGHTER -**

 **.**

 **Rated:** T (R-14). **Genre:** Family, Angst. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** AU, adegan otoriterisasi yang memuakkan berdasarkan realita, _etc..._

 **.**

A _Goodbye Stage_ (?) for the _readers_ from:

 **.°• INDONESIAN KARA •°.**

 ** _[Larnetta Balies]_**

 **.**

 **-Indonesia; 13 Juli 2017-**

 ***~...oOo...~***

* * *

Nilai **_mi_** lagi.

Pada pelajaran **_IPA_** dan **_Matematika_** lagi.

Terkena **_dampratan_** dari para guru pemampu lagi.

Harus berapa kali lagi Adelya menerima nasib dan kenyataan tidak mengenakkan hati, mata, pikiran, batin, raga, dan perasaan ini?

Dua pelajaran yang sepertinya saling berjodoh _in real life_ ini entah kenapa terasa seperti menganiaya dirinya dalam jurang penuh kesesatan dan jebakan.

Sudah susah-susah dipelajari selama berhari-hari, secara serius, hingga mengorbankan pelajaran lain (seperti IPS, Bahasa Indonesia, Pendidikan Agama, dan sebangsanya) yang malang...

Kenapa hasilnya masih bisa digunakan untuk _bernyanyi dengan nada rendah(an)_ seperti ini?

Adel memang tidak menyukai IPA dan Matematika, namun terang saja kali ini dia sudah kerja keras dan serius saat belajar, maupun mengerjakan ulangannya.

Kali ini kurang apalagi dia?

Bahkan semboyan **_Ora Et Labora_** yang (jika diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia) berarti **_Berdoa dan Bekerja_** milik **_Mother Teresa_** dari India sudah dia lakukan.

Kali ini kurang apalagi dia? Dua kali untuk hari ini Adelya menanyakannya di dalam hati.

Haruskah dia belajar tentang IPA, Matematika, dan antek-anteknya selama tujuh dikalikan dua puluh empat jam? Tidak perlu, bukan?

Nanti yang ada malah berita tentang: **_Ditemukan, seorang siswi SMP bernama Adelya yang tewas terkapar (nista) di dalam kamarnya, dengan mata membelalak (horor) ditemani kantung mata, dan setumpuk buku berpelajaran Eksakta (IPA dan Matematika) tersebar di seluruh penjuru kamarnya._**

Nah, _horror_ , kan?

"Jadi lebih baik tidak usah!"

 _'Lebih baik aku urus saja sendiri bakatku. Lupakan tentang IPA, Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, dan sebangsanya! Aku muak!'_

Ya, Adelya muak dengan semua ini. Semua pelajaran berbau IPA dan Matematika —maksudnya.

 ***oOo***

"Ya ampun, ulangan IPA kamu dapat angka tiga lagi!? Mau jadi apa kamu!?"

Adelya diam saja, bergeming di tempat dimana dia berdiri dan menundukkan kepala.

"Mama bahkan _gak_ pernah mendapat nilai seburuk ini! _Gimana_ cita-citamu untuk jadi dokter nanti!?"

Adel masih diam, seolah-olah membiarkan mamanya meluapkan semua kemarahannya.

"Kamu lihat? Kamu lihat!? Kamu itu _malu-maluin_ mama! Mama malu punya anak yang _gak_ _pinter kayak_ kamu!"

Lagi, perempuan berusia 13 tahunan itu diam saja. Diam saja menelan semua perkataan _durhaka_ itu.

Menelan kemarahannya juga dalam diam, menimbun semua dendam yang mekar di dalam batinnya.

Menjadi seorang 'puteri yang rusak'.

Rusak mentalnya, rusak perasaannya.

...

...

...

 **Biasanya** , Adelya akan diam saja jika dikata-katai seperti itu.

Biar saja mamanya marah seperti itu, toh, **_dulu_** ketika dia masih pada tingkat pertama pada jenjang Sekolah Menengah Pertama, dia masih kesulitan untuk menerima pelajaran karena transisi dari masa Sekolah Dasar ke Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Agak susah, bukan? Iya, kan?

Iya, atau **_Iya_**?

Namun kali ini tidak lagi.

"Mama mau aku jadi dokter? Mama mau aku menuruti semua keinginan mama? Mama mau aku menjadi sebuah boneka hidup yang bisa dimainkan sesuka hati oleh mama?" Aura kemarahan mungkin dapat dirasakan dengan jelas oleh orang-orang yang memang pada dasarnya termasuk kategori 'peka'.

Mama tersentak, namun berusaha dia tutupi. "Bicara apa kamu ini? Tidak jelas!" Ketika mama hendak melangkah pergi, sejurus ucapan Adel menguncinya.

" _Gak_ jelas, ma? Aku _cuma bilang_ dengan bahasa yang begitu sederhana, tapi... Kok mama _gak_ bisa mengerti, ya?"

Harusnya mama tahu dimana letak kemampuan puterinya. "Sudah! Mama _gak ngerti_ kamu _ngomong_ pakai bahasa mana!"

"Ini bahasa Indonesia. Bahasa negara ini. Mama mungkin tidak mengerti karena mama begitu membenci nasib mama yang bagiku cukup beruntung di sini, di Indonesia. Sehingga hanya memaksaku untuk menjadi **_manusia_** ** _boneka_** mama."

Manusia boneka? Iya! Itulah yang Adel pikirkan! Selama ini, bergulat dalam perhelatan sengit di dalam pikirannya, memecah-belah pikiran itu menjadi dua pihak yang dipenuhi oleh pro dan kontra!

Menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai dua orang **_Alter_** yang berbeda dalam hal apapun, dari segi manapun, dan insan siapapun.

 ** _bersambung pada fanfiksi ke-67..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada semua followers, favers, dan readers, terutama para reviewers, yang telah menyempatkan banyak waktu untuk membaca semua fanfiksinsaya.

Sekarang, saya membawa fanfiksi **_Goodbye Stage_** , karena saya akan hiatus, selama beberapa pekan ke depan.

 _Have a nice days, and **Salam Indonesia!**_

 **—INDONESIAN KARA.**


End file.
